Riverbed Fluff
by Darkened Lover
Summary: Just a short little fluff story to help me get back into the hang of things. I haven't done much writing recently, so this is a warmup and if people enjoy it, that's just icing on the cake! NaruSaku, takes place after the series! My Predicted ending


Untitled Naruto FF

Uzumaki Naruto stood on the surface of the river as it rushed down its course, focusing and controlling his chakra. His chakra control had gotten better throw endless training. While he was nowhere near perfection in any area, he decided he was sufficient enough in other practices, so decided to focus on his weaknesses. Chakra control was one of them. While it was true he could control his chakra to such an advance degree that he could pull of both the Rasengan and the Rasen Shuriken, but that was only with his doppelgangers to help. If this training went well, he may not need to use Kage Bunshin to use Rasengan techniques. Though this is easier said than done, something like this could take quite a bit of time. Then again, there was no major rush.

Having been doing this exercise for almost an hour now, he was beginning to grow restless. Naruto was not exactly the type that could sit still easily for long periods of time. To have lasted this long was quite a feat for him. Deciding it was enough for now, Naruto jumped off the water's surface and landed on the bank of the river. He took a look around. Sighing softly, Naruto remembered his first time training with Jiraiya almost six years ago at this same river. The thought made him a little sad. Naruto wished Jiraiya was here now; he missed the lecherous old man quite a bit. Jiraiya didn't even get to see Naruto perfect the Rasen Shuriken. He never got to witness Naruto's mastery of Sage Mode and senjutsu. Jiraiya didn't even get to see Naruto rise to the rank of chunin. Jiraiya even missed Naruto's biggest accomplishment; saving Sasuke before the end. Sasuke had died in the final battle against Madara's forces, but he had died on the right side. He died fighting alongside Naruto, fighting with Konoha.

Naruto's train of thought was interrupted by a female voice:

"Naruto!"

He looked over to the source of the sound, seeing Haruno Sakura coming his way. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, sounding surprised. "What's up?"

"Well, Kakashi-sensei told me you were out here training, so. . ." Sakura began, holding up a bento lunchbox, ". . . I brought you lunch, I thought we could eat together."

"Wow! Thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

They sat down under the shade of the nearby trees. "Itadakimasu!" They both chanted before digging in.

After the meal, Naruto laid back to relax a bit. "I appreciate the lunch, Sakura-chan." He said.

"It was nothing! I just didn't want to eat alone." Sakura replied. She too relaxed, laying down as well, looking at Naruto. "Naruto. . . ?" she asked.

"Hm?" Naruto looked over at her. "What's up Sakura-chan?"

"Well. . . I. . . I was wondering what you think of me." She stammered awkwardly. "I mean, well . . . I know you've had a crush on me but . . . well, how do you really feel about me?"

Naruto felt his face get red, and he looked away quickly. "Well, I think you're a great friend and an awesome kunoichi." He said. It was the truth, just not quite all of it.

"Naruto . . . kun," she murmured, "there's more to it than that. I know it, just tell me how you feel. I need to hear it . . . from you. I'm so – so confused right now . . . I just . . . I need to hear this."

Naruto felt a tinge of pain tugging at his heart. She hadn't spoken much to Naruto since Sasuke's death. Then again, she didn't talk much to anyone. It had been hard on her, on Ino as well. He didn't know what to say. What if she was falling in love with him? What if she only liked him because Sasuke was dead? There were too many possibilities, but he wasn't going to lie to her. "Sakura-chan, I . . . I love you. I don't care if you love me back, but I – I just . . . you're the person I care most about." He managed. Then it was all just pouring out. "You're beautiful, you're strong and determined, you're an amazing kunoichi, you're nice, just . . . I love you. Everything about you." He had wanted to say this for so long, and now it was out there. Now it was out there. Naruto felt more embarrassed than ever, but at the same time, relieved.

It was silent for a long time. Naruto and Sakura looked into each other's eyes, not knowing just what the other one was thinking. Sakura looked even more confused than she had sounded earlier. Then again, Naruto was probably the first boy to confess love for her. Well . . . unless you count what Rock Lee said at their first Chunin Exams.

Then, Sakura made the next move. She edged closer to Naruto and put her hand gently on his cheek. She pulled him in easily, and put her lips to his. Naruto was in shock, speechless, and paralyzed. Sakura pulled away slowly, looking into his eyes. "Thank you," she said. "Now I know, I know that even though I was head-over-heels for Sasuke, I didn't really love him like I do you. Naruto, I love you too."

For a moment, Naruto could do nothing more than stare blankly at Sakura. Was this really happening? His mind couldn't even process this. It was something he had always wanted to hear, but never thought he would. "Y-you love me . . . ?" Naruto repeated.

Sakura nodded, blushing. She leaned in again and wrapped her arms around him, her head resting on his shoulder. "Hold me. . ." she said.

"S-sure, Sakura-chan."

Meanwhile, back in the village, things were getting back to normal at last. Nara Shikamaru stood before the desk of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade. "Hokage-sama," Shikamaru said, "you called for me?"

"Yes." she said. "I have a mission for you. I would like you to deliver this message to the Tsuchikage and follow any orders given from him."

"Huh? What's this about?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, about a week ago Iwagakure sent word to the Five Great Villages that some shady people had been reported around the borders of the village. I asked that they keep me informed on the matter, but I've received no response since. Neither have the other villages. We're starting to worry so I'm sending you in. I'm sending two squads, one led by you, and one led by Yamato. Yamato's squad is already on their way. I'd like you to take with you these three. . ."


End file.
